The Joker Vs Cinder Fall
The Joker vs Cinder Fall is an adopted What-If? DEATH BATTLE! by Universe. Have you ever dance with the devil in the pale light of fate (Universe).jpg|My Version YouEverDanceWithTheDevilInThePaleLightOfFate.png|WarpyNeko930 (Original Thumbnail) CinderVSJoker.jpg|Jioto576 Y tho (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede (Y tho? Because I can :v) What-if Death Battle Joker vs. Cinder Fall.jpg|Venage237 Description DC Comics vs RWBY! '''Utter chaos, destruction, and manipulation. These two baddies have got 'em all! But who shall walk away the victor? Enemy Number One of Batman or Salem's Top Servant? ''Introduction'' '''Yang Xiao Long: Evildoers... not the best kind of peeps to hang around. Red Hood: Along with schemes to end the world in their own twisted ways. Silver the Hedgehog: Who would go out of their ways to do this? Nonon Jakuzure: These villains of course! Red Hood: The Joker, Gotham's Laughing Clown of Chaos. Silver the Hedgehog: And Cinder Fall, the Newly Crowed Fall Maiden. Yang Xiao Long: 'Sup, I'm Yang! Red Hood: What's up, forever alone. I'm the Red Hood. Silver the Hedgehog: Greetings, readers of the past! I'm Silver the Hedgehog! Nonon Jakuzure: Hello, failures of students. This is Nonon Jakuzure of the music club. Red Hood: And it's all our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! The Joker (*Cue: Joker's Theme - Batman: The Dark Knight*) Red Hood: Gotham City... the breeding ground of creeps and mutants everywhere your eye can spot. Silver the Hedgehog: Isn't that the place where you used to live in? Red Hood: Yep, and it still remains as a total shithole like it always has. Yang Xiao Long: Man, who busted your bunker today? Red Hood: It's best if you don't find out what happened to me... Nonon Jakuzure: Emmmmm, anyways... back to The Joker. Silver the Hedgehog: The Laughing Clown of Chaos has received many past incarnations over the years, in fact DC hasn't gotten a canon name for him yet, but he normally is referred to Jack Napier. Despite his nonsupporting origins, there is one thing that is undeniable about it: he became mad once he plummeted into a vat of toxic chemicals after a confrontation against the Dark Knight. Nonon Jakuzure: And immediately (and unironically), Jack became totally insane right after. But unlike most fictional psychopaths, Joker takes all acts of murder and destruction as nothing but a mere joke. Yang Xiao Long: What kind of weird chemicals can turn you into a clown, like, is that even possible? Red Hood: Comic chemistry, Yang. Anything is possible. WIP Cinder Fall (*Cue: Die - RWBY) TBA Pre-Fight Nonon Jakuzure: Alright, the combatant's are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Yang Xiao Long: May I do the pleasures? Red Hood: Knock yourself out, kid. Yang Xiao Long: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! TBA Results Nonon Jakuzure: The winner is... Trivia * The Joker vs Cinder Fall is my first DEATH BATTLE! * ''The Joker vs Cinder Fall ''is my first adopted DEATH BATTLE! * This is my first time using a DC character. * This is my first time using a RWBY character. * These are probably the only franchises I'll use in my DEATH BATTLES!, along with My Hero Academia, Sonic, Mario, Kill La Kill, Red VS Blue, Dragon Ball Super, and a few others. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Batman' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Universe's Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles